


"Меч и ножны"

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Humor, Pre-Het, Prostitution, brothel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: «Судя по тому, как брови Бледена Марка взлетели вверх, о приключениях Линн в борделе Распутья Летианы вспомнила не только она сама» (с).





	"Меч и ножны"

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к фику «Мама все решит». Текст написан на ФБ-2018 для команды Pillars of Tyranny.

— Что за город! — ворчал Барик. — Толпа торгашей, но при этом ни одной таверны!

Вершительница Линн и ее спутники довольно давно бродили по Распутью Летианы в надежде отыскать место, где можно было бы перекусить, выпить и переночевать. Проще, конечно, было купить на рынке еды и медовухи и разбить у леса палатку, но снова дежурить полночи, поддерживая огонь, болезненно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху и отбиваясь от кусачих насекомых, не хотелось никому.

— А вот это разве не таверна? — Линн с надеждой показала на обветшалый, но довольно просторный дом, из окон которого, украшенных полосами цветной ткани, доносились разговоры и смех. — Называется «Меч и ножны».  
— Боюсь, это не совсем таверна, Вершительница, — произнес Лантри с некоторой озабоченностью в голосе. — Не уверен, что тебе стоит посещать это заведение.

Фуга прыснула и подтолкнула Барика — раздался глухой удар о броню. Фуга недовольно потерла ушибленный локоть:

— Глянь, питомец Вершительницы боится борделя!   
— Борделя? — обернулась Линн. — Так это...

Она не договорила и прикусила губу.

— Ты что, никогда в таких местах не была?  
— Мне не до этого, — растерянно сказала Линн, — да и Адъюдикатор бы не одобрил...

Фуга захохотала во все горло:

— Мать-перемать! Вам, Вершителям, даже на то, чтобы трахнуться, нужно разрешение Тунона?! Может, еще и письменное?  
— Перестань, — недовольно буркнул Барик. — Пошли отсюда.   
— Ну уж нет, — Фуга лукаво прищурилась, — надо познакомить котенка Тунона и с этой стороной жизни Терратуса! Для повышения образованности. Да я бы и сама с кем-нибудь повозилась.   
— А я? — язвительно спросил Барик. — Прикажешь мне долбить свой доспех, пока вы там веселитесь со шлюхами?  
— Если хочешь, — подмигнула Фуга. — Но можешь и просто выпить. Возьми Лантри в компанию, только не позволяй ему ничего добавлять тебе в вино. Что скажешь, Вершительница? Или боишься?  
— Не боюсь, — задумчиво произнесла Линн, — просто думаю о ночлеге, темнеет. Но если это и вправду бордель, то у них наверняка найдется свободная комната, где можно переночевать. Заглянем, а если нет, то уйдем и разобьем лагерь возле города.

Фуга дружески шлепнула ее:

— Молодец. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь!

Внутри «Меча и ножен» было шумно. На столах горели лампы, перед собравшимися соблазнительно танцевали несколько мужчин и женщин. Обнаружился даже зверолюд, выглядевший на удивление опрятно.

Немолодой человек в короткой тунике, сердечно раскрыв объятия, направился к Линн:

— Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать в «Меч и ножны». Заходи и сбрось свою ношу. Я хозяин этого замечательного заведения, и уж поверь мне, ты будешь рада нашему знакомству! Меня зовут Бэйлен Тар, но все друзья называют меня Бэй.

Он широко улыбнулся:

— Хочешь быть моей подругой?

Линн смутилась. Взгляд Бэйлена скользнул по ее судейскому одеянию, а Барик очень своевременно кашлянул — в шлеме это прозвучало весьма угрожающе. Бэй изменился в лице, попятился и церемонно поклонился:

— Прошу прощения, Вершительница Судеб, не признал тебя сразу. Все удовольствия «Меча и ножен» к твоим услугам! Ты только посмотри на моих крошек — сразу снимешь кольца с пояса! Хозяин должен близко знать своих исполнителей, и я могу рассказать тебе немного о каждом. Выбирай!

Линн, сообразив, что к чему, сделала загадочные глаза:

— Скажи, Бэй, а есть ли у тебя... м-м... отдельные покои, которые можно снять на ночь?   
— Конечно! — радостно закивал Бэйлен. — Если ты хочешь приятно провести время со своими спутниками, только скажи, и мы тебе все организуем! У нас есть комната, где вы сможете повеселиться без посторонних. Там самые разнообразные приспособления, используйте все, что захотите! Господин Книгочей наверняка оценит наши свитки — совсем особые свитки, если вы понимаете, о чем я... И все это за пятьдесят колец!   
— Идет, — Линн с облегчением выдохнула. — Буду признательна, если принесешь нам поесть и выпить. Мы изрядно проголодались в пути.   
— Безусловно! Выбор у меня небогатый — сама видишь, сюда обычно приходят не за этим, но я готов предложить вам все, что у меня есть! Я хочу, чтобы вы получили сполна за свои деньги. Сейчас, в несколько минут все устроим.

Бэй слов на ветер не бросал — все устроилось действительно быстро. В комнате, наполненной странными вещами, к которым Линн предпочла не прикасаться, и с огромной кроватью они быстро отужинали и коротали остаток вечера за медовухой, прислушиваясь к смеху и шуму снаружи. Всех, кроме Фуги, начало клонить в сон. Барик, не решившийся улечься на кровать, стоящую в самом центре, устроился на полу и немедленно захрапел.

— Надеюсь, потом они сумеют здесь проветрить, — сказала Фуга, насмешливо поглядев на него, и помахала перед носом ладонью, отгоняя дурной запах. — Пусть дрыхнет. Пойдем, что ли, Вершительница, познакомимся с местными?  
— Э-э... — протянула Линн, у которой уже слегка заплетался язык. — Я не очень уверена...   
— Да ладно тебе, — Фуга взяла ее под руку и повела к выходу.   
— Вершительница, — подал голос Лантри, — можно и мне сопровождать тебя?  
— Еще чего, — отрезала Фуга. — Найми для себя кого-нибудь и не подглядывай. Или, вон, возьми эти «совсем особые» свитки и займись любимым делом.  
— К твоему сведению, — сказал уязвленный Лантри, — совокупления со свитками уже многие годы считаются дурным тоном! Очищать их слишком трудоемко, и даже если они не подвергаются загрязнению, от неподобающего использования со временем деформируются, а восстанавливать...

Он внезапно умолк и просительно посмотрел на Линн:

— Вершительница, поверь: будущим поколениям будет приятно знать, что во многом ты была такой же, как они. Это придаст человечности и реалистичности твоему образу! Позволь мне записывать происходящее. Обещаю, я постараюсь избегать ненужных подробностей.

Разморенная Линн вяло кивнула, и Фуга наконец вытащила ее в общую комнату. Обрадованный Лантри вышел следом, на ходу доставая перо.

Взоры присутствующих обратились к ним.

— О, — Бэй приветственно раскинул руки, — вы все-таки решили присоединиться к нашему веселью? Замечательно!   
— Ага, — Фуга протиснулась к высокому широкоплечему мужчине, — вот этот мне сразу понравился. Если, конечно, тебе, Вершительница, он тоже нужен, я уступлю свою очередь. Или можем пойти втроем.  
— Это наш Таллус, — представил Бэй. — Отличный выбор! Самый большой, крепкий и сильный... любовник в моем заведении. Ну что, Вершительница? Убедишься сама?

Здоровенный Таллус усмехнулся, поиграл мускулами и призывно погладил себя ниже пояса. Фуга восторженно взвизгнула и повисла на нем. Линн поежилась и промолчала.

Один из сидящих за столом посетителей, не слишком трезвый, громко заржал:

— Девственница, что ли? И чего ты приперлась сюда, если не собираешься ни с кем спать?   
— Ну-ка, ты, тихо! — Бэйлен сунул ему под нос внушительных размеров кулак. — Не обижай мою гостью.

Линн молча посмотрела на своего обидчика. На самом деле кое в чем он был прав — ее опыт ограничивался редким баловством со знакомыми девчонками. Иногда она видела сны о мужчине — сильном, властном, горячем. В этих грезах он ласкал ее, заставляя забыть о робости и стыде, а потом овладевал ею, и это было так ощутимо, словно все происходило в реальности. Линн просыпалась, содрогаясь от удовольствия, и ее беспокоило только одно: она никогда не видела лица своего возлюбленного. Он словно прятался от нее — или она сама боялась его узнать?

Бэй приобнял покрасневшую Линн за плечи и отвел в сторонку.

— Понимаю, — заговорщицки прошептал он, — если не любишь мужчин или пока побаиваешься их, то попробуй моих девочек. Они знают свое дело! Не пожалей колец, найми вот эту, Эваристу, а потом просто ляг и позволь ей сделать всю работу! Ты уже успеешь насытиться, а ей все еще будет мало. Или Рокси. Если хочешь попробовать чего-нибудь... ну, скажем так, за гранью нормального, то тебе к ней. Она покажет тебе такое, чего ты точно еще не знаешь.   
— А вот это кто? — спросила Линн, показывая на темнокожую красавицу с пышными формами.  
— Это? Шейла. Неудивительно, что она тебе приглянулась: изгибы, сестра, изгибы! Я сам любитель красивых грудей и скажу тебе: Шейла — верный выбор, если любишь потискать то, что побольше и помягче.

Линн вздохнула, прогоняя из памяти сны о неведомом возлюбленном, а Бэй уже манил пальцем Эваристу. Но тут снова подал голос пьянчуга за столом:

— Нет, ну вы посмотрите только, стоит и ломается. Бэй, я беру эту девку, Эваристу. Слышь, ты, пошли со мной!

Фуга, отлипнув от Таллуса, нагнулась к наглецу и схватила его за грудки:

— Тебе и зверолюда много, тварь!

Она обернулась к Линн и предложила:

— Хочешь, набью ему морду, Вершительница?  
— Соблазнительно, но нет, — вздохнула Линн, — не будем пачкать столы у Бэя, он так добр к нам.

Обернувшись к пьянчуге, с обалдевшим выражением лица зависшему в руках Фуги, она заявила:

— Прошу прощения, но Эвариста уже занята.   
— Тогда давай мне Шейлу, Бэй! — пьяница еще пытался сопротивляться, но Фуга ощутимо ткнула его в бок, и он мешком осел на лавку.  
— Она тоже занята, — Линн мстительно улыбнулась, — и Рокси занята. Дамы, вы все идете со мной. Извини, любезный, тебе придется подождать.

Она вынула еще несколько связок с кольцами. Бэй одобрительно хлопнул ее по спине:

— Вот это я понимаю, Вершительница! Давай, покажи им всем, на что способна!  
— Работаем вместе, девочки, — засмеялась Эвариста и крепко прижалась бюстом к груди Линн. — Идемте ко мне. Сделаем так, чтобы эта красотка осталась довольна!

Проститутки обступили Линн и под одобрительные крики повлекли ее за собой. Лантри сунулся было следом, но Бэй решительно преградил ему дорогу.

Следующие часы Линн помнила смутно. Голова у нее кружилась от вожделения, когда три пары губ целовали ее наперебой. Она не узнавала себя. Она совсем забыла и о пристойности, и о страхе, и даже о своем ночном визитере. Дразнящие прикосновения трех языков и шести рук, вкус и запах женщин, мягкость их тел в считанные минуты довели ее до безумия, и она сама с неистовой страстью, граничащей с бешенством, взялась за своих новых подруг. Прошел час, другой, волны наслаждения накрывали ее одна за другой, а она никак не могла насытиться сполна.

На утробные стоны и сладострастные крики сбежались почти все посетители-мужчины. У входа в комнату Эваристы собралась небольшая толпа, и было слышно, как Бэй пытается собрать с присутствующих деньги за право «только посмотреть», а Лантри горячо убеждает его, что он летописец Вершительницы и ему можно бесплатно.

Наконец Бэй не выдержал. Отодвинув занавеску, он блестящими от возбуждения глазами посмотрел на Линн, воинственно седлающую одну женщину за другой, и воскликнул:

— Вот это да! У тебя талант, настоящий талант, моя крошка! Если вдруг тебе надоест служба в Суде, я с радостью приму тебя на работу. А сейчас... Как считаешь, быть может, настало время попробовать и мужчин? Я почту за честь, если ты получишь первый опыт такого рода в моем заведении... Ты не против? Я так и думал. Щедритус! Иди сюда! Не волнуйся, он, может быть, и не такой фантазер, как другие, но сделает все в лучшем виде, за это я ручаюсь...  
— Не так быстро, — раздалось откуда-то из угла. Все разом умолкли, а Линн в изумлении обернулась — голос был ей хорошо знаком.

Тени сгустились, а потом разомкнулись. Перед Линн и ее компанией стоял Бледен Марк собственной персоной. Глаза его недобро светились.

Бэй нашелся первым.

— Надо же, сам Архонт Теней посетил «Меч и ножны»! — радостно объявил он и глубоко поклонился. — Добро пожаловать, дражайший гость! Чем мы можем быть полезны, кого вам предложить, мужчину, женщину? Зверолюда? Только скажите.

Марк оскалился и пальцем указал на Линн:

— Мне вот эту, самую резвую. Я пришел к ней.  
— Что?! — Линн, нагая и растрепанная, возмущенно вскочила с постели. — Как ты смеешь?! Что тебе здесь надо?  
— Полегче, детка, — усмехнулся Архонт Теней. — Мне кажется, тебе пора отдохнуть. Девочки, свободны. Ты, хозяин, тоже. Мне нужно сказать Вершительнице пару слов.

Когда они остались одни, Линн, усталая и злая, снова уселась на постель. Какое-то время оба молчали, а потом Бледен Марк бросил ей одежду:

— Слушай, накинь на себя что-нибудь. Твоя грудь и так маячила у меня перед глазами добрых два часа.

Линн покраснела:

— Значит, ты уже два часа здесь?   
— Дольше, намного дольше. Не ожидал от тебя таких скачек, детка. Признаю, ошибался.   
— Зачем ты пришел? — пристыженно и сердито спросила Линн. — У меня что, не может быть личной жизни?   
— Может, — Архонт Теней пожал плечами. — Но если ты прогневишь Адъюдикатора или меня, у тебя не останется совсем никакой жизни, не только личной. Подумай об этом.  
— А что случилось?

Бледен Марк посерьезнел.

— Во-первых, Адъюдикатор ждет тебя, а ты не являешься. Он послал меня за тобой. Если не хочешь неприятностей, советую поторопиться.   
— Ой, — виновато сказала Линн, — я ведь получила его письмо, но дела задержали меня в пути...  
— Я уж вижу, какие дела... Шучу. Во-вторых, оставаться здесь так долго было крайне неразумно. Неосторожность может стоить тебе жизни. Откуда ты знаешь, кто из посетителей этого заведения — убийца, посланный по твою душу? У тебя слишком мало друзей, девочка, чтобы ты могла вот так терять голову. Хотя, должен признать, это было впечатляюще, — он снова усмехнулся.

Линн мутными глазами посмотрела на него. Сильный. Властный. Наверняка горячий. Не может быть... У нее часто-часто забилось сердце. Будто и не было этих часов, когда она меняла грудь за грудью, рот за ртом, лоно за лоном! Прошли и исчезли, стоило появиться Бледену Марку...

Она со стоном уронила голову на руки.

— Собирайся в Город-Бастард. Надеюсь, отделаешься штрафом, если, конечно, Тунон не разозлится и не прикажет тебя казнить, — утешил ее Архонт Теней.   
— Марк... Если Адъюдикатор узнает...  
— Тунона я беру на себя — расскажу в Суде, что случилось с тобой в последние дни, а эти детали опущу. Поторопись, — он отступил в тень, его черты начали блекнуть и размываться.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Линн вслед Архонту, глядя, как его поглощает чернота. — Но я на самом деле не так боюсь Тунона, как... — она замолчала и нервно сцепила руки в замок.

Марк вернулся, раздраженно вздохнул и вопросительно поднял бровь, выкрашенную красным:

— Что там у тебя, договаривай.  
— Марк, — всхлипнула Линн. — Слушай... Пусть лучше меня оштрафует Тунон. Пусть меня посадят в камеру на неделю. Пусть что угодно. Только...  
— Ну? Не тяни.  
— Марк, только маме моей не пиши об этом, пожалуйста. Не посылай птицу, умоляю. Ты не представляешь, что будет. Лучше сразу убей меня.

Бледен Марк расхохотался так, что тени в комнате заколыхались, и исчез.


End file.
